Bauvat Wiki
Trang chủ Đây là trang web wiki đặc biệt dùng để cập nhập mọi thông tin về CF WIKI và CSO WIKI. =Tổng Hợp: CrossFire Thế Giới= Xem thêm thông tin tại: Counter Strike Online Wiki Crossfire Wiki Cross Fire là trò chơi chiến thuật đầu tiên của Hàn Quốc được phát triển bởi FPS Hàn Quốc dựa trên sự hợp tác của SmileGate và Neowiz. Game được phát hành bởi Tencent Trung Quốc, với Tencent là công ty dịch vụ đại lý độc quyền. Đây là trò chơi hoạt đông thông qua mạng Internet, với các khu vực dịch vụ bảo hiểm và các mạng lưới hỗ trợ của China Telecom và China Netcom. Các bài kiểm tra lỗi phần mềm của nó đã bắt đầu công khai vào tháng tư năm 2008. Welcome Cảm hứng CSO CounterStrike /cảm hứng CSO: Nó thể hiện rõ ràng rằng CF lấy cảm hứng từ nhiều khía cạnh từ Counter-Strike, từ vũ khí, hiệu ứng âm thanh, ký tự để bản đồ và chế độ chơi game. S & D là bản sao trực tiếp của chế độ đặt/gỡ bom trong CSO, và thậm chí sao chép vũ khí từ CS. Do vấn đề cấp phép, không phải tất cả các tính năng CSO có trong mọi phiên bản Crossfire vì Neowiz / Tencent chỉ có thể mua một giấy phép từ CSO, và họ không được phép chuyển chúng sang các phiên bản CF khác. Kết quả là, các bản đồ CSO chỉ có trong CF Trung Quốc / CF Hàn Quốc. Danh sách các phiên bản trò chơi (cả CF và CSO): Dưới đây là các phiên bản Crossfire khác nhau: Hack và các hành vi gian lận khác (Tiếng Anh) Like other MMO games, CrossFire suffers from in-game hacks and other illegal activities, such as account scamming. In addition to the help of xTrap and HGW, the community is encounraged to work together against hacks, such as reporting individual hackers or forming anti-hack alliance to exclude well-known hackers. Time to time, hackers always seem to find their way to ruin the game, but most CF players are matured enough to help getting rid of hacks anywhere they can. Hình phạt cho các hoạt động bất hợp pháp Game Moderators (often called GM's) can punish players in different ways - depending depending on some offenses. The main penalties that will be given are: *Storage Wipe (Clearing all the weapons/items the player purchased) *Rank rollback (The current rank will be brought back to trainee or any rank depending on some offenses) *Temporary Ban (Player will get banned for a short/limited time) *Permanent Ban (Player will get banned permanently) In case of a Permanent Ban, the GM will often send out a public announcement to let other players know of it, as a reminder to everyone not to cheat in game. Some CF version also implements Auto-ban features, which instantly ban players if they are caught using hacks in-game (Hack Tool Detected). This ban is only temporary (up to 30 days) and separeted from GM's ban, and players will not be able to dispute it. The auto-ban could be wrong at times, so it's advised that players check their computer carefully before they start playing, and/or maybe using a dummy account before their first login to see if there is any problem before using their main account. Server CF Hàn Quốc đóng cửa vĩnh viễn PMANG đã chấm dứt dịch vụ Crossfire ở Hàn Quốc kể từ ngày 11 Tháng Bảy năm 2012. Đọc ở đây để biết thêm thông tin: Read More... Mặc dù bị đóng cửa trong thành phố quê hương của họ, CrossFire vẫn tiếp tục sống khi Neowiz đã thông qua quyền phát triển của Tencent. Vì lý do đó, bây giờ Tencent đã bán các bản quyền cập nhật cho các phiên bản CF khác trên thế giới. Họ đã được xác nhận rằng CrossFire sẽ trở lại ở Hàn Quốc, nghĩa là vấn đề của Smilegate & Neowiz đã được giải quyết. Hợp đồng với CF Trung Quốc đã được mở rộng đến 07 Tháng Mười Hai 2016, và dịch vụ Crossfire cho Hàn Quốc sẽ được điều hành bởi Smilegate trực tiếp với DB cung cấp bởi Neowiz Games. Ngoài ra, Smilegate đã giành được quyền xuất bản toàn bộ Crossfire cho phần còn lại của thế giới với các dịch vụ thương mại của Neowiz Games Trung Quốc. Neowiz Games sẽ hỗ trợ về mặt kỹ thuật cho Smilegate khi họ công bố Crossfire với các nước khác. Đọc ở đây để biết thêm thông tin: Read More... Cốt truyện của Crossfire Một số binh sĩ đã từng thuộc về các lực lượng đặc biệt hàng đầu thế giới tham gia nhóm Black List, và số khác thì tham gia các công ty lực lượng lính đánh thuê quốc tế- Global Risk. Lính đánh thuê thực hiện nhiệm vụ khó khăn cho tổ chức, nhưng họ có sự khác biệt đặc biệt với Black List :những người cam kết chống khủng bố vì lợi nhuận. Mặc dù được một số tiền đáng kể, lính đánh thuê chưa bao giờ tham gia vào bất kỳ cuộc chiến nào không có lý do chính đáng và họ sống theo niềm tin của mình để chiến đấu chống lại những kẻ khủng bố. Dựa trên kinh nghiệm chiến đấu thực tế và kỹ năng, Global Risk tìm cách mở rộng quyền lực của mình. Khách hàng chính của Global Risk là các nước thế giới thứ ba mà không có quân đội riêng của họ trong quốc gia, các quốc gia nằm trong danh sách đen của những kẻ khủng bố, và Văn phòng Liên Hiệp Quốc X-File thực hiện nhiệm vụ bí mật. LEX là một công ty lính đánh thuê đã tài trợ cho khủng bố. Chưa biết người sáng lập của nó và nó là một tổ chức khủng bố bí mật. LEX được điều hành bởi Hedge Fund, kiểm soát thị trường kim cương ở Anh. Khách hàng chính của nó chủ yếu là các nước nghèo và yếu. Bề ngoài, có vẻ như là một công ty cung cấp khủng bố đơn giản , nhưng nó có lý do chính đáng của mình để ủng hộ các lợi ích của các nước đang bất lực. Một tỷ lệ lớn của lính đánh thuê Black List đến từ Trung Đông. Global Risk là một tổ chức quân sự lớn không có bản sắc dân tộc và bao gồm những người lính xả thân của lực lượng đặc biệt. Ban đầu nó được thành lập bởi Sir Alex Roid, là thành viên SAS đã nghỉ hưu trong không quân Anh. Sau đó, doanh nhân người Mỹ sinh ra ở Úc, Michael Norman, phát triển nó trong hình thức của một công ty kinh doanh. Trên cơ sở các nguyên tắc của mình, các hình thức thể hiện một ước vọng hòa bình và hợp tác trên thế giới, Global Risk đang thực hiện một cuộc thanh trừng khủng bố với các hoạt động bí mật để đạt được hòa bình lâu dài cho thế giới. Tuy nhiên, một số cáo buộc chống lại Global Risk bởi vì họ phụ thuộc quá nhiều vào các nước mạnh và sự giàu có của họ mà không có lý do chính đáng như một công ty kinh doanh. Trong thực tế, một số thành viên có thẩm quyền bỏ chạy trong khi thực hiện hoạt động dựa trên lý thuyết hòa bình lý tưởng được giới thiệu bởi các cường quốc như Mỹ hoặc Anh. Đội quân lực lượng đặc biệt, GR, đã phát triển một quan hệ đối tác với Văn phòng Liên Hiệp Quốc X-File. Đồng minh hoạt động có hiệu quả các nhiệm vụ, các công việc văn phòng và các kế hoạch, và GR thực hiện các nhiệm vụ. Tuy nhiên, nhiệm vụ bí mật của họ chưa bao giờ được tiếp xúc với quân đội bên trong hoặc bên ngoài. Danh sách các thể loại vũ khí CF: * Weapons CSO: * Weapons CSO 2: * Weapons Hệ thống VVIP-Vũ khí đặc biệt của Crossfire Hệ thống VVIP (cũng biết là hệ thống VIP) là một hệ thống mới có trong CrossFire, tạo thuận lợi cho người chơi là sẵn sàng chi tiêu rất nhiều tiền vào các mặt hàng hiếm hoi cho sự nổi tiếng và phổ biến. Hệ thống này có trong CF Indonesia, CF Trung Quốc, CF Nhật Bản, CF Bắc Mỹ, CF EU, CF Nga, CF Nam Mỹ, CF Philliphines và CF Việt Nam. Các mặt hàng VVIP có thể được tìm thấy trong các cửa hàng. Menu bên trái liệt kê chi tiết VVIP trên bán, và chọn nó sẽ hiển thị một bản xem trước trên khung bên phải, các hiệu ứng được liệt kê phía dưới. Người chơi có thể trang bị cho một vũ khí VVIP để nhận được hiệu ứng thưởng. Có những hiệu ứng chỉ áp dụng cho chủ sở hữu của hàng VVIP, và các hiệu ứng khác áp dụng cho tất cả các người chơi đã chơi trong cùng một phòng với chủ sỡ hữu. Các hiệu ứng áp dụng cho tất cả mọi người trong phòng cũng áp dụng cho các cầu thủ VVIP. Lấy hàng VVIP là dễ dàng - người chơi chỉ cần có đủ tiền mặt và mua nó . Sau khi mua, các hàng VVIP ở lại trong kho đồ của người chơi vĩnh viễn, và chúng cũng không có thanh thiệt hại, có nghĩa là người chơi sẽ không phải tiêu tốn tiền kiếm được để sửa chữa chúng. Mục VVIP không nhất thiết phải được sử dụng trong các trò chơi. Miễn là nó được trang bị trong một balo của người chơi, hiệu quả sẽ được áp dụng vào cuối của trò chơi. Tác động này cũng tích lũy, có nghĩa là người chơi có thể sử dụng cả 4 balo với các vật phẩm VVIP cho lợi ích tối đa (chẳng hạn như lên đến 800% tiền thưởng EXP). AK-47-Beast M4A1-Beast AWM-Beast RPK-Beast Thompson-Beast Kukri-Beast CF Nhật Bản là phiên bản CF duy nhất cung cấp AK47-Beast và RPK-Infernal Dragon trong Báu vật ngoài biến thể bình thường của họ trong các cửa hàng VVIP. CF Việt Nam cũng cung cấp súng này trên trang web, chủ yếu là cho phiếu giảm giá 25$. CF Việt Nam có một bản cập nhật gần đây ra hệ thống trả góp cho VVIP cửa hàng, cho phép người chơi mua Tìm VVIP với giá rẻ hơn sau đó trả phần còn lại trong vòng 3-6 tháng (Nếu họ không làm như vậy, họ sẽ mất vũ khí đó và tiền mặt đã trả trước).Hệ thống này đã được loại bỏ kể từ bảng cập nhật tháng 8/2013. Sau ngày cập nhật đó, hệ thống VVIP trong CF Việt Nam hiện nay có khả năng gửi quà cho bạn bè của người chơi trong danh sách bạn bè của họ. Các chế độ chơi *1 (cso) *2 (CF) *3 (cso 2) Các bản đồ *CF *CSO *CSO 2 Các nhân vật CF: *All characters CSO: *All characters CSO 2: *All characters Các bản cập nhật ( cả CF, CSO và CSO2) 'JANUARY UPDATES ' ;Crossfire CN= *Will be updated Canyon Zombie Map. *Will be updated Toy Castle TD Map. *Will be updated Kukri Dragon Slayer (VVIP) *Will be updated M4A1-S Black Knight (VVIP) *Will be updated AK47 Flying Dragon. *Will be updated Barrett Flying Dragon. *Will be updated D-Eagle Flying Dragon. *Will be updated Gloves Flying Dragon. *Will be updated VHS Assault Rifle. *Will be updated G3A3 Assault Rifle. *Will be updated A180 SMG. *Will be updated JackHammer Silver. *Will be updated Kriss Super V-Red Crystal *Will be updated G11-Gold Desert Skull. *Will be updated M1216-Gold Desert Skull. *Will be updated MG3-Ultimate Gold. *Will be updated Hoverboard Gold. *Will be updated USP Camo. *Will be updated Bag6 and Bag7. *Will be updated Room Search function. |-| JP= On December 25th *Updated: Spain S&D Map. *Updated: Bank TD Map. *Updated: M14 EBR-S Blue Camo. *Updated: M14 Automatic Rifle. *Updated: WA2000 Sniper Rifle. *Updated: Socom-16 Sniper Rifle. *Updated: M1858 New Army. *Updated: USP Camo Pistol. *Updated: S.W.F Doll Grenade. *Updated: Intrusion Coins. *Updated: Sprays & Namecards. *Updated: Welding Helmet. |-| VN= *Will be updated: Christmas EM/TDM map. *Will be updated: M4A1 Candy Stripes. *Will be updated: AWM Candy Stripes. *Will be updated: Desert Eagle Xmas. *Will be updated: BC Axe Xmas. *Will be updated: Colt CM901 Rifle. *Will be updated: Taurus Raging Bull. *Will be updated: KS-23. *Will be updated: Christmas equipment set (Item Shop). *Will be updated: Fever System. *To be announced. |-| PH= On December 19th *Updated: M4A1-S-Iron Beast. *Updated: Jackhammer. On December 26th *Updated: Barret M82A1 Royal Dragon 2 |-| ID= *Updated: Thunder Dome *Updated: Quick-Join System. *Updated: Fever System. *Updated: Barrett M98B. *Updated: M14EBR-New XMAS. *Updated: AWM-A New XMAS. *Updated: Glock 18-XMAS. *Updated: Shovel-XMAS. On December 30th *Will be updated: SOS Character |-| TW= Crossfire Taiwan will cease their operation on March 23rd 2014. |-| SEA= On December 17th *Will be updated: Satellite Base S&D. *Will be updated: Royal Palace TD. *Will be updated: Weapons Lab GM. *Will be updated: Christmas EM/TD. *Will be updated: Crater Zombie Mode. *Will be updated: M14 EBR Xmas. *Will be updated: AWM Xmas. *Will be updated: Field Shovel Xmas. *Will be updated: Desert Eagle Xmas. *Will be updated: Snow Grenade. *Will be updated: LR300ML Rifle. *Will be updated: M12s SMG. On December 30th *Will be updated: New Year 2 S&D. *Will be updated: Submarine TD. *Will be updated: Amusement Park HMX. *Will be updated: Predator Resort HMX. *Will be updated: M4A1-Royal Dragon. *Will be updated: Mauser Royal Dragon. *Will be updated: Combat Axe Royal Dragon. *Will be updated: Lucky Grenade. *Will be updated: KSG-15 Shotgun. *Will be updated: Steyr Elite Sniper. |-| KR= On December 5th *Updated Challenge & Shadow Modes. *Updated Crater, Lost Castle & Red Eye. On December 12th *Updated Ceyhan S&D Map. *Updated Market TD Map. *Updated Christmas TD/EM Map. *Updated Sewerage Melee Map. *Updated H-Interest Ghost Map. *Updated Steyr Aug A3 Rifle. *Updated M14 EBR Rifle. *Updated M16A2 Rifle. *Updated M4A1-S Bandage. *Updated DSR-1 Sniper Rifle. *Updated TRG-21 Sniper Rifle. *Updated Thompson SMG. *Updated SR-2M Veresk. *Updated Pancor JackHammer. *Updated M4A1-Xmas Rifle. *Updated AWM-New Xmas. *Updated Glock 18-Xmas. *Updated Desert Eagle-Xmas. *Updated Combat Axe-Xmas. *To be announced. NA= *Re-updated: Christmas Map. *Re-updated: M249 Minimi-Xmas *Re-updated: Desert Eagle-Xmas *Updated: Crater Hard Difficulty. *Updated: Frenzied Warmonger. *Updated: Fox Character. *Updated: M4A1-Xmas Snow. *Updated: CR-21 Assault Rifle. *Updated: Dual Desert Eagle Neon *Updated: Warmonger Fists Neon *Updated: HC Grenade Neon. *Updated: Candy Grenade. *Updated: Neon Equipment Sets. *Updated: Namecards and Sprays. On December 23th *Will be updated: AK47-Phoenix. *Will be updated: Combat Axe-Phoenix. *Will be updated: Phoenix Grenade. |-| RU= *Updated: Christmas Map. *Updated: Palace Map. *Updated: Pagoda Map. *Updated: Femida Character. *Updated: M4A1-S White Predator. *Updated: AWM-2014 New Year. *Updated: M4A1-2014 New Year. *Updated: MP5 New Year. *Updated: Glock-18 New Year. *Updated: BC-Axe New Year. *Updated: Barrett REC7. *Updated: L86 LSW. *Updated: Knife Black (GP item). *Updated: Silver Grenade. *Updated: Snow grenade. *Updated: New Quick Match UI. |-| EU= *Updated: Christmas Map. *Updated: Hills Town Hotel Map. *Updated: AWM Candy Stripes. *Updated: Desert Eagle-Xmas. *Updated: M14 EBR Red Ribbon. *Updated: Kriss Super V-Xmas. *Updated: Field Shovel-Xmas *Updated: Keris-Xmas *Updated: Barrett M82A1-Red Dragon. *Updated: AK-47-Scope Red Dragon. *Updated: Kiss Grenade. *Updated: Snow grenade. |-| BR= *Updated: Gravitron Zombie Map. *Updated: Giant Predator Boss. *Updated: Jackhammer Gold. *Updated: PP-19 Bizon Gold. *Updated: White Wolf skilled char. *Updated: ARX-160. *Updated: M1216 Blue Skull. *Updated: G11 Blue Skull. *Updated: AK-47 Xmas. *Updated: Kriss Super V-Xmas. *Updated: M1216 Blue Skull *Updated: Shovel-Xmas. *Updated: M249 Minimi-Xmas. *Updated: Desert Eagle-Xmas. *Updated: L85A1. *Updated: Christmas related items, sprays and name cards. ; Counter-Strike Online Korea= *Adopted M1887 Xmas *Added Advanced Enhancement Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag *Resold Balrog-I and Balrog-IX *Resold ARX-160 for Weapon Enhancement *Added new medals: Enhancer & of Success *Re:booted Craft system *Added Zombie 4: Darkness supply box *Held Christmas event |-| Taiwan= *Adopted M1887 Chrismas Edition *Added Savery and PKM Gold to Code Box *Resold MG36 Christmas Edition and Barrett M95 Christmas Edition (50% sale off if player owned original weapon) *Resold MG36 and Barrett M95 *Re:boot Clan and Ranking systems *Added 4 new medals *Held Ice Breaking event *Held Christmas event |-| China= *Adopted M1887 Xmas *Added Savery and PKM Gold to Code Box *Re:booted Medal system *Rebooted Ranking system *Held Christmas event |-| Japan= *Adopted M1887 Xmas *Re:booted medal and ranking systems *Held Christmas event *Added Savery and PKM Gold to Code Box Singapore= *Sold Penguin Doll costume *Added Requiem to Beast mode *Added Port to Beast mode *Held Ice Breaking event |-| Indonesia= *Adopted Balrog-IX *Released Requiem for Beast *Released Port for Beast |-| Thailand= *Contract of service between the Asiasoft Games company with Nexon has ended *CSO Thailand was closed *Good bye CSO Thailand we will miss you! |-| Turkey= *Adopted Leviathan *Patched Beast *Released Cold Fear, Requiem and Port *Adopted MG3 Xmas *Adopted M134 Minigun Xmas *Added Penguin costumes *Added M4A1 Scope and Lightning AR-1 to Code Box ; Counter-Strike Online 2 South Korea= *Recruited Choijiyoon and Yuri |-| China= *Held Closed Beta Test (OBT) Top hots 'CF:' *Colt CM901 *AWM Candy Stripes *FAD *Pindad SS2 *MissA *Taurus Raging Bull *TRG-21 Straps. *VZ-58 *AWM Tiger *M4A1 Candy Stripes *Greece *Death Ring 'CSO:' *Savery *PKM Gold *MG36 Christmas *Dark Snow *Medal *Ice Breaking Event *Christmas Event *Winchester M1887 Christmas *X-mas weapons Tin tức 'Crossfire VN:' *Đêm Kinh Hoàng *M1896 xuất trận *Truyện tranh CF bất ngờ xuất hiện *Truyện tranh CF cập nhật tập 2 *Chính thức "tháo xích" quái vật M4A1 Transformer *Điểm mặt dàn vũ khí Big update 1138 *Giá bán và Khuyến mãi chính thức M4A1 Transformer *Pháo đài tuyết *Bản cập nhật mở rộng *Thế giới tuyết New 'CSO (Sing/Mal):' Khác gt.png groza.png pkm gold.png gffgfg.png lopk.png llklkl.png fffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.png solar.png thang 10.png|link=Vukhi Demkinhhoan.png|link=Vukhi phaodaituyet.png fffddfdfdd.png FAD.png|link=Rifle a180.png|link=SMG VHS.png|link=Rifle g3a3.png|link=Rifle Category:Browse